


Two Conversations [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Conversations, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Two Conversations" by FiKateAuthor's original summary:Two conversations, one where the Luidaeg has the chance to be the nosy mother figure for Toby and another where a mortal woman sees more than the Luidaeg expected.





	Two Conversations [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887156) by [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1n0fx2GOkjd1fdvIq95u1aaVrlf1eNvRx) | 0:06:27 | 6MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t2Hfm0esLdqNW9sffpAQAVKeCQ7_4Q71) | 0:06:27 | 4MB


End file.
